Secret Meetings
by OverDramaticWriter
Summary: InoxSasuke Lemon.  Ino is the famous Uchihas assitant for Uchiha United. What happen when these two are alone  at night? Read to find out.


**Secret Meetings**

Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha, Owner of the major company Uchiha United, has a dirt little secret. He tells his wife, Sakura Haruno that he has a meeting on, but Sasuke doesn't tell her who he's meeting. Ino Yamanaka is the famous Sasuke Uchihas personal assistant.

Pie: A Sasuke and Ino lemon one-shot =3

Sasuke: I always liked Ino

Sakura: CHAAA!

Ino: Suck it billboard brow

Pie: Oh jebus –facepalm-

Sakura: Shut up Ino-Pig

Ino: You're just jealous

Pie: Hush both of you… please

Sasuke: See what you done -.-'

Pie: Excuse me

Sakura and Ino: Shut up Pie

"Sasuke," Ino whispered opening the door

"Come in Ino," Sasuke said leaning on his desk with his hands folded under his chin.

"I don't know if we should do this," Ino said sounding guilty.

"Do you want to keep your job," Sasuke threatened.

"Well Yer…" Ino said quietly.

"Do you want that raise," Sasuke said smirking.

"Yes sir," Ino said in a barely audible whisper.

"Then get your cute ass over here," Sasuke said patting his lap.

Ino slowly made her way towards Sasuke, Ino couldn't believe she was doing this; it was her best friend's husband for Christ sakes. But the raises he promised her were too good to turn down. If she kept this up she could afford that new house she wanted.

"Take your shirt off," Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke…" Ino trailed off as Sasuke slammed her down on the desk.

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke snarled ripping her shirt off.

Ino whimpered as his cold hands ran up her side, slid under her bra and cupped her breasts.

"You like that don't you," Sasuke said squeezing a nipple.

Ino gave a little moan as Sasuke continued to fumble with her breasts, soon he grew impatient of her lousy response and unclasped her Bra. Ino gasped as the cold air hit her bare chest and Sasuke chuckled. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he licked, nipped and sucked on it. Using his right hand he began massaging the other mound making sure it wasn't left out. The bulge in his pants became too much and Sasuke ripped off the skirt that was hiding Ino's treasure. Sasuke then brought her legs onto his shoulders and began to rub Ino through the fabric.

"Sasuke," Ino moaned.

"What do you want Ino," Sasuke purred.

"I wont beg for it Sasuke," Ino said in a dignified voice.

Sasuke smirked and let Ino go all together before sitting down in hiss office chair; Sasuke then proceeded to pull out his throbbing erection. Ino drooled at the sight of it and felt her womanhood burn with desire. Sasuke widened his smirk at Ino's reaction and ran one off his hands up his shaft.

"Ino come here," Sasuke said motioning her forward.

"Yes sir," Ino said jumping of the desk and crawling towards his chair.

"Be a good girl and suck me off," Sasuke said motioning to his throbbing erection.

"Yes sir," Ino said enclosing the head of his shaft in her moist cavern.

Ino let her tongue swirl around the head a few times before she started moving down and back up. Sasuke groaned and rested his arms behind his head as Ino bobbed her head up and down.

"Stop," Sasuke said grabbing Ino's hair.

Ino stopped and Sasuke began jerking himself then came all over Ino's delicate features.

"Rub it in," Sasuke smirked.

Ino began to slowly rub his cum on her breasts until Sasuke was satisfied.

"Do you want it now?" Sasuke asked smiling darkly.

"Yes…" Ino said quietly.

"Beg for it," Sasuke said his smile widening.

"Please Sasuke," Ino whispered.

"Louder," Sasuke said.

"Please Sasuke," Ino said slightly louder.

"What," Sasuke teased.

"Please Fuck Me Sasuke," Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's better," Sasuke smirked.

He then proceeded to bend her over the desk, pull her panties down and shove his erection into her awaiting core.

"SASUKE," Ino screeched.

Sasuke groaned as he pumped into Ino harder and harder letting every single one of his troubles melt away in this passionate moment.

"Ino…" Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke slammed his body against Ino's over and over again until he felt his climax coming. Sasuke pulled out and came all over Ino's back; he watched his juice pool all over her.

"Would you like me to finish you off?" Sasuke asked panting.

"Yes please sir," Ino panted back.

Sasuke flipped Ino so she was now laying on her back and pulled her legs up to his shoulders. Sasuke then let his warm tongue travel up and down Ino's slit every now and again giving her clit a little nip.

"Sasuke," Ino groaned.

"Yer," Sasuke whispered seductively.

"I am almost there," Ino whimpered.

Sasuke slid one finger into Ino's opening and began to pump slowly causing Ino as much pain as possible.

"Sasuke," Ino moaned demanding him to go faster.

Sasuke chuckled as he entered a second digit then a third and started pumping like mad. Within a few minutes Ino came all over his awaiting finger, Sasuke brought them up to his lips and began to lick them clean.

"Ino see me in my office tomorrow morning about your raise," Sasuke said huskily.

"Yes sir," Ino said sliding he clothes back on.

"You may go," Sasuke said winking.

"See you tomorrow sir," Ino said happy to leave the room.

Sasuke sat back down on his chair exhausted from his previous encounter with Ino. He noticed he had turned down the photo of Sakura, Sasuke picked it up and threw it in the trash. With that he grabbed his jacket and proceeded to walk home to tell Sakura it was over.

Pie: First lemon… is it normal to feel kinda weird afte writing about sex xD

Sasuke: -raises eyebrows-

Pie: Not that way Sasuke –swats him-

Sasuke: Sureeeeeee

Pie: OH SHUTUP -.-

Sakura: HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME SASUKE-KUN

-Pie, Ino and Sasuke back away slowly from a raging angry Sakura.-

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW =3


End file.
